The Beauxbatons Granger
by nderricutt
Summary: what if Hermione never went to Hogwarts? What if she wasn't a muggle born? what if instead she was a pure blood and went to Beauxbatons academy of magic? how would her life be different how would events unfold?
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm, bright summer in France. Hermione looked forward to her last break before she started school, assuming she was accepted into the school of her choice. Hermione sat on her bed reading one the books from her library. Her long, curly brown hair was draped down one side of her face concealing it from anyone and her chocolate eyes scanned the pages absorbing the information.

The Grangers were one of the richest and most powerful families in France. They had a great deal of influence, but they never let it go to their heads. They lived in Granger Manor and it was said to be one of the most beautiful sights in all of France. Granger Manor was a large country manor designed to look like an 18th century chateau. It was surrounded by a large high 8 foot wall and in the centre, there was a large engraved metal gate. The gate had the letter G engraved in to it and as the gate opened the G split in half. The gardens where finely landscaped with a series of flowers there were a variety of red, white, blue and pink flowers. The flowers were a verity of all the known flowers. They lead up to the drive to a large fountain which the drive circled. The fountain was made of a large sculpture of the Granger family. A statue of Hermione's mother was standing on the right and a statue of her father was on the left. The statue of Hermione's mother was holding a small baby girl still wrapped up in a blanket. Her parents were extremely wealthy and had just moved to France before Hermione was born. The group stood in front of a column out of which water gushed and covered the statues if a fine vale of water. The front of Granger Manor was made out of white stone. In the centre of this, there was a large set of oak double doors that were covered by a pillared roof. The pillars were carved with fine intricate flowers that reached all the way down the pillars. The Oak doors had a large G carved into their centre. The interior of Granger Manor was just as elegant. It was decorated with long red silk banners and long red carpets. The main entrance hall had a large marble staircase that lead up to a huge marble landing. There were a series of portraits, some were older than others and each had a name and date under them. The sun was shining through Hermione's bedroom window, illuminating the room and making the place seem brighter as the sun bounced off the light blue walls. She was so busy reading the text and losing herself within the pages that she was only brought out of the book by the sound of an house elf apperating into her room. "Excuse me miss, Twinkie had been sent to inform you that there is a letter for miss." the elf squeaked.

"Very well Twinkie, I'll be there shortly." Hermione said as she closed her book and headed out of the room. She was excited to see what the letter was and she was hoping that it was the letter that she was waiting for. When she reached the dining room Hermione was greeted by her parents.

"Morning darling." Lady Granger said with a smile.

"Morning mother. " Hermione replied as she took her seat and started to look round the table.

"Ah, I think I know what you're looking for" Hermione father said from across the table, "Here you go." He said as he handed her a light blue envelope with her name written on it in very fine handwriting. Hermione quickly opened the envelope while being careful not to rip the paper or the envelope. Once Hermione had opened the letter, she began to read it.

_Dear Miss Granger, _

_I am delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The term will begin on the 1st of September. A carriage will meet you outside your home to take you to the academy. Please find the list of items and equipment you will be needing for your first year with us._

_We look forward to meeting you at the start of term._

_Your's faithfully, _

_Madame Olympe Maxime_

_Headmistress _

Hermione's eyes lit up when she had read the letter and handed it to her mother. While her mum and dad were inspecting the letter, Hermione took a look at the attached list of the things she needed.

_Clothing:_

_3 pairs of full uniform _

_2 winter uniforms_

_3 casual dresses _

_3 formal dresses _

_Books:_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology._

_A Women's Guide to Society _

_Beauxbatons: A History_

_Equipment:_

_1 Wand _

_1 Pewter Cauldron_

_Quills and Ink_

_Parchment _

_Basic care kit_

_Toiletries_

_If the students desire, they may bring with them either an owl, a cat or a mouse._

Hermione finished reading the list then passed it to her parents. Once they had finished reading it, Hermione spoke, "Looks like we've got some shopping to do. " She said trying to hold in her excitement but failing.

"We'll go tomorrow and get all you need" Hermione's father had said with pride. He was so proud of his daughter because she was going to the most prestigious magical academy in France. Hermione mother was also extremely happy her that her daughter was going to be attending the same academy she had and that Hermione was following in her footsteps.

"Maybe, I should floo Fleur, she could help me pick out my equipment and uniform." Hermione said smiling.

"I think that would be wise, considering that she has been through all this before and she does know all the best places to shop." Hermione's mum said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

The next day Hermione flooed with her parents to her father's office in the ministry. Hermione farther was the head of the magical law enforcement and defence in France and he also was the ambassador for France at the British ministry of magic. Once there Hermione and her mother flood to Boutique Street to meet Fleur, her sister and her parents so they could go shopping. The street was lightly cobbled flanked on both side by large shops and Boutiques. The shops sold everything a student would need from quills and inks to brooms. The street was full of people all trying to buy the things they needed to start the new year or for the everyday. Hermione immediately began to window shop as her mum looked for Delacour's. She spotted them over by the Madame Daphne's fine robes and waved at them Mrs Delacour waved back. She was a tall beautiful woman with a well-defined face blue eyes and long blonde hair that was neatly tied in to a bun; she looked exactly like Fleur and her sister. Mr Delacour waved back he was a tool strong man with dark brown hair and dark eyes. He had a strong face and chiselled features. The Grangers and theDelacours had known each other for years and their daughters were childhood friends.

When Hermione's mum was eventually able to pry Hermione from window shopping they walked up to their friends, when they had finished greeting each other they went Daphne's store was full of fine silks and material in varying colours. The racks of material were across the top floor of the store that overlooked the bottom floor. The bottom floor had racks all running along the side of the room each rack had different types and styles of clothing. To the left of the store were the changing and fitting areas. Madame Daphne was a tall thin woman with a small figure and long black hair she was wearing an elegant green silk casual dress with gold trimming. She had just recently moved to France from England she had sold her robe shop in Diagon alley to style for the rich and famous of France. When she heard the bell above the door chime she walked up to the group "Bonjour, Hello. What can I do for you today?" she asked smiling and extending a hand.

"Bonjour we are here to purchase first year uniforms for my daughter and her friend. Their starting at Beuxbatons" Mrs Delacour said shaking the woman's hand gently.

"Oh I see starting at the academy are we? Please come this way" she said with a smile as Hermione and Gabrielle followed close behind. Once they reached the fitting room they were measured and told that it would take until the afternoon to have the three sets of uniforms ready as well as the winter ones. Once they had paid for the uniforms they headed out and into the street. They then went to the stationary shop to pick up the quills, ink and parchment they would need for school. After that they went into the ware shop where they brought their caldrons, they then went to the book store and picked up the necessary books for school. However they spent a whole half an hour more as Hermione found a book and began to read it in the middle of the shop before she brought it. It was one think Hermione's friends hated, going into a book shop with her because she would always come out with at least one extra book to read. The last place they went before they collected their robes was the OlivarasWand shop. Hermione was looking forward to this the most as she would finally get her wand, it was all well and good using an old wand to practice with but this wand would be hers and hers alone. As they entered the wand shop Hermione was hit by the smell of old wood and parchment. The wand shop was a small narrow building with a large desk towards the back of the store. Behind thedesk were rows and rows of wand boxes. As the group neared the desk a small old man slide across the shelves at theback on a ladder "Ah hello there, I guess you're here for your wands" the man said with a warm smile.

Hermione and Gabrielle just nodded not quite sure what to make of the man "We'll start with you I think" he said as he pointed at Gabrielle he then disappeared into the back of the store. A few minutes later he returned holding three boxes. "Here you go try this one first" he said as he handed her a 12inch walnut wand with a unicorn heart string core. Gabrielle held the wand and waved it when she did a plant pot exploded "Maybe not" the man said as he took the 12 inch wand and handed her a 10inch wand made of oak and with a Pegasus heart string. This time when Gabrielle held the wand a soft warm light began to show it was then that she knew it was her wand.

Next up was Hermione The man walked to the back and brought another three wand boxes out "Try this one" he said as he handed her a 7ich beach wood wand with a dragon heart string core. Hermione held the wand a gave it a wave when she did several of the wand boxes flew of the shelve at the back "No not that one" The man said as he took the wand and gave another wand to Hermione this time it was a 10inch red oak with a unicorn hair core This time when Hermione picked it up and waved it, it caused on the quills on the desk to explode and another to catch fire "no, no defiantly not" he said as quickly grabbed the wand off Hermione and gave her the finale wand. When Hermione held the wand a warm, light magic energy became to swirled around Hermione "Interesting" he said "This a one of a kind wand; a 12inch, American Cherry, unicorn soul fibre wand" he said.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked

"It means we can expect great things from you Miss Granger" he replied as he looked at the wand and then back to Hermione "You will most likely become a powerful witch" he added and with that the group paid for the wands and collected their uniforms they all headed for home after a busy day of shopping. However what the old man I the wand shop had said to her kept running through her mind however she decide to interpret it as she will become a great witch and make her family proud.

**AN: So there's chapter 2 what did you think. A massive thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I never expected it to do so well in the first day so a big thank you to all of you. As always please review. Answer to guest review:**

**Q: ****Does this mean Hermione won't meet Harry or The Weasley's clan?**

**A: No she will meet them but it won't be until the fourth year when she goes with Bauxbatons to the tri-wizard tournament.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

**AN: oh yeah I forgot to do this in ma past two chapters but:**

**Disclaimer I don't own harry potter that belongs to JK Rowling. Only the Characters that you don't recognise and the plot are mine. **

Hermione stood outside her houses main gates waiting for the carriage to arrive, she was excited and scared at the same time all she very wanted to do was go to Beauxbatons and now she was going she was scared that she wouldn't live up to its expectations. She stood waiting for her couch wearing her new school uniform it consisted of a blue short dress which ended just above her knee, black tights, blue small heeled shoes, a blue cape and to top it off a blue slanted hat. She looked surprisingly good in her uniform and she couldn't wait to get to her new school. Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of someone calling her name she turned round to see Gabrielle Delacour running up to her she too was wearing her uniform. She had decided that she would travel with Hermione as Fleur had to go early to help set up for the beginning of year ceremony and sorting.

They waited for half an hour before the golden couch landed in front of the house and a small man stepped down "ello Miss and miss I'm you coach driver Theodore I'm here to take ya to Beauxbatons" He said with a smile. Hermione just nodded although she wasn't very sure about him and stepped inside the carriage. Gabrielle climbed in soon after as they girls got in Theodore loaded their trunks onto the back once that was done he closed the carriage Door and then set off for their next destination.

The carriage ride to the next destination took about 30 minutes as they went they passed a forest with a large lake and stopped in front of a small 2 floor Victorian cottage Standing outside was a tall handsome young man who had dark brown hair and Blue eyes he was wearing the standard male uniform for Beauxbatons which consisted of Grey trousers, grey waistcoat, blue shirt, blue tie and black shoes, his blue blazer was draped over his arm. Both Hermione and Gabrielle thought he looked very handsome. He walked up to the coach and was greeted by Theodore then he stepped inside when he saw the two girls he immediately began to smile a charming smile.

"Salut!" he said as he took his seat

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said smiling and offering a hand shake the boy took Hermione's hand and kissed it "Philippe Lenoir" he said introducing himself. Hermione just smiled then looked at her friend "this is Gabrielle Delacour" Hermione said indicating to Gabrielle, she offered her hand and Philippe kissed it just like Hermione's "it's a pleasure to meet you too" he added after he sat back up. The trio talked for the entire time Hermione found that Philippe was a very smart and intelligent man who loved reading Hermione thought that he was a male version of her. He seemed stunned when he asked Hermione if her parents were Lord and Lady Granger and she sad yes but that soon passed all in all they got to know each other very well. The last place they stopped surprised all three of them they stopped outside an orphanage owned by an English couple. The building was old and had cracks appearing round the windows and in the brick work. It looked like it would have been impressive at one point but time had taken its toll. When they looked at the person standing waiting for the carriage they saw a short thin girl with long light brown hair it was hard to tell what her face was like as she was looking at the ground rubbing her figure against the back of her right hand, Hermione could tell that she was shy and never really talked to people. When Theodore walked up to her she flinched this made Hermione feel concerned but eventually the girl nodded and stepped inside the carriage she sat next to Philippe. She didn't say anything she just stared at the floor. Gabrielle knew she had to break the girls silence so she offered her a hand shake and said "Bonjour! I am Gabrielle Delacour" her tone was soft and kind.

At first the girl hesitated but eventually took the hand and shook it gentle "I…. I'm A…Abril G….Garcia. I... uh I know your name I also know that your name is Hermione and yours is Philippe" she said in a quiet nervous tone.

All three of the kids your shocked but it was Philippe who spoke up "how did you know that?" he asked.

Abril looked scared for a moment but then looked up at Philippe "I'm a…. a… a seer. I can uh see things before they happen and I can ur… find out about um… people little things like their …. Um... names" she replied quietly and hesitantly.

Everyone in the carriage was impressed and they all thought it was rather amazing that she had that ability. Another thing that surprised and impressed the group was Abril's eye there were a very light blue almost transparent but they felt as if they could burrow into your soul. The rest of the journey passed by with the group all talking about what they were looking forward to at Beauxbatons even Abril chimed in at one point. It was at that moment that Hermione and Gabrielle decided that they would befriend the two new students and also try to coax Abril out of her shell.

After about half an hour they carriage stopped outside the front gates of Beauxbatons academy of magic. It was an impressive building it's white and blue walls felt warm and secure. They reached all the way up to the base of the towers. Lights could be seen penetrating them Hermione assumed that those lights and windows were classrooms and offices, the palace was huge with over ten floors in the main building then the towers reaching another eight floors above that and the raised roofs and large open grounds it truly was impressive. The towers looked like sparkling spires leading up into the sky and penetrating the cold blackness of night. The building was connected to medium sized dome roofed building that was connected to the academy by a raised walk way Hermione thought that must be the owelry. She had read Beauxbatons academy: A history and had heard all about the palace it had a large stabled area that kept all the creature and a custom built green house and a domed roof library, Hermione couldn't wait to get there and start filling her head with all the knowledge those books possessed. But first she had to go through the sorting and her first day of lessons.

Hermione and the other first years about 30 or so where escorted by the schools deputy head mistress and DADA professor, Madam Stephanie Elizabeth Dore she was young thin women with long salt and pepper hair she was about 5'11 and had a strong frame. Her face was cold and considerate as her Dark brown almost black eyes surveyed the group of first years. She stopped them outside the grand hall and addressed the group "In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join you class mates, but first you must be sorted we have two houses here they are: Nuages and Étoiles" she said in strict and calm tone. "I will be back shortly" she added as she disappeared off to the great hall leaving the group of first years on their own.

"Well, well, well, the heir of the Granger's has come to Beauxbatons" came a strong yet sly sounding voice it belonged to a boy. His comment caused murmurs to spread around the group.

Hermione watched the boy as he walked out and steeped in front of her. He was tall and thin his skin was pale. He had short black hair and green eyes Hermione automatically took a dislike to him "Luc Venior. It would be wise to take my advice you don't want to be hanging around with the wrong sort of person. Some wizards are better than others" he said offering a hand shake to Hermione and glaring daggers at Abril.

Hermione wasn't very impressed "I think I can pick for myself thank you" she said coldly and refusing the hand shake. Just then Madam Dore came back and led the students into the grand hall. The hall was lavishly decorated with warm blue and cream coloured banners. To the left hand said at the front of the room was an elevated stage where a group of wood nymphs sat conversing they were all very beautiful with ivory skin green eye and brown hair. They were all wearing dress made of orange and brown leaves. In the centre of the room where two long tables at the head of the room was the staff table the headmistress was sitting in the centre of the table in front of her was a stool and a cloak hanging on a coat rack.

Madam Dore lead the first years to the front of the room and then she stepped in front of them "When I call your name you will step up, I will place the sorting cloak on your shoulders and it will tell you what house you will be in, once you are sorted a broach for the girl and a badge for the boy will appear on your uniform this will designate your house" She said as she unrolled a scroll and began calling names the first of Hermione's friends to be called was Gabrielle she walked up to the cloak and it was placed on her shoulders "Hmmm another Delacour" a soft female voice said "You have a strong heart and a strong mind I think you should follow your sister so" the cloak paused for a moment "I place you in Nuages" the cloak said as a bright light shone and a broach appeared on Gabrielle's uniform. She then walked off to her new house. Hermione was disappointed that her friend wouldn't be in her house but she expected her to be in the same house as her sister. The next up of the group of friends was Abril she walked slowly up to the cloak looking all the time at the ground she didn't like being the centre of attention "Ah a sharp mind but hardly any confidence you need to learn some so you can grow your mind, I'll place you in" again the cloak paused "Étoiles" it declared as Abril received her Broach and walked quickly to her table. Hermione was up next and when her name was called the room fell to a hushed silence and the headmistress leaned forward slightly.

She walked up to the cloak and it was placed on her shoulders "Hmm a Granger this is an honour for the school. You have a strong mind and a desire to learn, you have so much knowledge and yet you still have so much potential so I think I should put you in" The cloak paused this time longer than anyone else "Étoiles" it said and when Hermione received her broach it shone brighter than anyone else so much so that a couple of the student had to shield their eyes. This caused more muttering as Hermione walked to her table. The last of her friends to be sorted was Philippe he was sorted into Étoiles much to Gabrielle disappointment the cloak had said he was smart, sly and very intelligent. The last person to be sorted was Luc and unfortunately for the Delacours he was sorted into Nuages.

After everyone had been sorted and they had had something to eat the headmistress Maxime stood up she was wearing a long form fitting dress with a fur lining she looked around the hall and the students looked back however some of the smaller students had to Crain their head back so they could actually see the headmistresses face. "Bonsoir! I am Madame Olympe Maxime thee headmistress of this school. I welcome you all both returning and beginning students. We gave a very proud history here at Beauxbatons of producing very fine students both academically and socially and I am proud of that History. Before we send you to your dorms I have a few Announcements firstly the outer forest is out of bounds to all students. Secondly we will be holding our annual Fest-noz on the 31st October, any students who wish to give ideas and themes for thee dance can do so through their house heads. So without further ado I welcome you to the academy and hope you have an enjoyable time here." And with that the headmistress sat back down and the house prefects began ushering the first year student's out of the grand hall and to their dorm rooms. Hermione bid Fleur and Gabrielle good night before she followed the rest of house she walked at the back of the group with Philippe and Abril as they walked they marvelled at the beauty of the marble staircases and fine paintings adorning them. As they climbed higher they good see more and more of the school's library building. Finally after going up what felt like an infinite amount of stairs the first year students reached a large portrait of a woman in a gold dress holding a parasol "Password" she asked.

"Un moment Étoiles" the male prefect replied once he had the women bowed and the Portrait opened to revel a lavish room decorated with the Étoiles colours of dark purple and silver. As the students walked in a too stock of their dorm they would see a large marble fire place next to the door on the centre of the wall. The carvings where of lions and unicorns. On the left hand side of the room where a series of windows and under those windows where oak writing desks with quills and parchment on them behind each desk was a single oak chair each chair had a purple cushion with silver trim on the seats.

The rest of the space was dotted with groups of purple and sliver chairs and sofas in the middle of these groups were oak coffee tables with a glass centre. All in all the room felt warm and inviting and Hermione loved it, every bit of It. After all the first year students had managed to get inside the prefects stood front of them "This is the main reception and Common room space for our house the sleeping areas are downstairs the boys are to the left and the girls are to the right" the prefects said taking it in turns with the information Hermione noted that they spoke in French she thought it was best as not many students spoke English but they would be taught to do so. "So If you girls would like to follow me" the female prefect said as she headed down the corridor towards the female sleeping area Hermione and Abril followed but looked back to see Philippe also looking back and winking at them. He then disappeared off down the corridor to the boys Area. That Night Hermione went to bed full of excitement and happiness she was finally here at the school she had always wanted to be at.

**AN: so what did you think? Sorry if these first few chapters are a bit boring but I'm trying to introduce the characters and show the similarities and differences between her life in my book and her life in the JK Rowling books. Anyway as always please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: First Day

The next morning Hermione rose sleepily from her bed she and the other first years had been called down early by their head of house for a start of year speech. When Hermione finally got up she saw Abril patiently sitting on her bed already dressed "Wow You're up already but its only 6:00 am" Hermione said as she began changing into her uniform.

"Um…..Well yes….In the orphanage we had to get up at 5:30…..so we could do our morning Jobs" Abril said in her quiet and timid voice.

Hermione just nodded and walked over to where Abril was sitting "Well we better get down there" she said as she pulled Abril out of the dorm and down to the reception and common room area when they got there they saw Philippe leaning against one of the columns that lead up to the ceiling. "Salut! Sleepy head" He said smiling when he saw that Hermione was still half asleep. Hermione just smiled she defiantly wasn't an early Bird but she would have to become one.

Just then the portrait opened up to reveal a tall, thin man with short blonde hair and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of oval glasses. He had a kind face and a confident smile. "Hello my new first years I'm Professor Edward Shinx" he said in a broad English accent as the female prefect translated for those who did not speak very much or no English. His accent surprised Hermione but then she remembered that the school had a multinational student body and teaching force. "Welcome to Étoiles I'm your head of house. Étoiles has a long history of producing high achieving well rounded individuals. Every student in Étoiles always comes out of each year with Strong grades and broad knowledge. I encourage you all to read more than you are subscribed as it will help in your classes. As Étoiles students you get extra time privileges in the library as you can access it more regularly then the other students." This comment made Hermione very happy as she could send more time in one of her favourite places, the library "As Étoiles we help each other when we are in need and we work as a team to achieve the best we can. My door is always open to anyone who needs someone to talk to or a little advice. Now I'll leave you in the care of your prefects so you can have breakfast. I'll see you on the herbology classroom" and with that Professor Shinx turned and left the reception room.

Hermione and the rest of the first years went down to the main hall and stood by their places, they had been told that they do not sit until the Headmistress does it is seen as a sign of respect and although some did complain they all would follow the rules. Hermione liked the idea of showing their headmistress respect by standing for her. Once Headmistress Maxime sat down the wood nymphs started playing and the students sat down to their breakfast. They had toast, croissants, pain du chocolate, teas, juices and coffees. Hermione poured herself a cup of coffee she would need it for the first week or so at least. Abril was surprised and impressed by the selection on offer they only usually had toast at the orphanage but now she could have more. Abril really wanted to thank her backer although she had never met them but they had paid for her tuition and said they would help find her somewhere to live during the summer and over Christmas.

Half way through breakfast Professor Shinx walked down the table handing out the first years' time tables, as he walked past Abril he winked at her and smiled. Hermione found this curious and decided she would investigate. She looked at her time table then got up and walked over to Fleur and Gabrielle. "Hi how was your first night?" she asked kindly as she reached her friends.

"It was fine thank you" Gabriele said happily and her sister nodded. "what is your timetable Mione?" she asked as she showed Hermione her Timetable. Hermione smiled and looked at her friend "We have the exact same classes" she said happily.

"Yeah, we can sit together with Abril" Gabriele said happily as she smiled at Abril who shyly smiled back. "the only problem is we have magical history first" Gabriele said as he showed her sister.

"that is unfortunate, it is one of the worst classes here but you do have potions after, Misoure Bonaparte is an excellent teacher" Fleur said as she gestured to a dwarf with black hair and hazel eyes. He saw Fleur gesture to him and smiled back at her. The good mood was interrupted by the arrival of Luc who walked up to the group and looked at them all then looked at Hermione "Well I forgive you" he said snottily.

"Oh really forgive me for what?" Hermione asked annoyed she really didn't like Luc and neither did Fleur of Gabriele.

"for acting the way you did last night it is clear to me now that you were simply in awe of me and my family" Luc said. Hermione rolled her eyes *he really is full of himself isn't he* she thought before she could answer however Fluer cut in "we acted the way we did because you where rude to Abril and you thing you are better than anyone else" She said hotly. Luc just stared at her "This is an outrage you what until my father hears of this. He will…" "Do nothing are you forgetting that you father takes orders from mine so he will not do anything." Hermione cut in "Come on girls lets go" she added as she headed for the door Fluer and Gabrielle followed close behind and Abril followed them. Philippe had been watching Luc and his blood boiled he hated people who thought that they were better than anyone else because their daddy was high up. So with blood cooling he headed to his fist class and bumped into Luc as he passed by him earning him an oi from the boy, Philippe just ignored him and went on his way.

Their first class as Fleur predicted was horrible even Hermione had trouble staying awake and she was usually the most attentive. The class was taught by a ghost who had a monotone, slow, dull voice which could send anyone to sleep. Hermione hated that she had the class first think on a Monday that was the worst time to have it she thought. Once the lesson was over, Hermione rushed quickly out followed by the other two girls and Philippe. The next lesson was far more enjoyable Professor Bonaparte was a lot of fun he joked and talked with the class and to show the ability of potions he created one that when added together caused a smoke screen to appear and tell the story of a rabbit and a tortoise. He also asked several questions which Hermione got right and earned 150 points for her house, cheering a lot of the students up. At break they met up with Fluer who had just finished DADA and she wanted to catch up with her friends. They sat in the grounds a talked Hermione always enjoyed Fleurs' company and she always felt happier around her. Hermione put it down to them being such good and close friend although she had noticed she Enjoyed spending more time with Fleur the older she got. Unknown to Hermione Fleur was thinking the same thing and she didn't know why she was thinking about it a lot, she was sure she would realise why eventually. It just gave them both something to think on, but as far as they were concerned they were just very close friends and they were happy with that for now

The day past quickly after that with Luc loosing points for trying to cause Hermione to lose focus in charms and hit her teacher however Abril managed to throw up a shield around the teacher and as a result the Teacher took 50 points off Luc for trying to cause trouble and gave Abril 100 for saving him he also he asked to see her after class. Hermione was winning point for her house so was Gabrielle and so was Abril who was very good in Herbology. The last lesson of the day was their first flying lesson and Hermione was secretly looking forward to it. As they walked Hermione looked at Abril "What did the professor want after class?" she asked curiously.

"Oh….um he said I was very good at charms and that he was starting…..a duelling club and he thought I should attend." She sad shyly

"Well after the way you blocked that charm I'm not surprised at all" Hermione said as they reached their destination.

"Oh it was nothing….. I um saw it hitting the professor….. So I um threw up a shield to stop it" she replied simply.

The First years lined up into two house lines as Madame Sabrina Franchenco strode down the centre she was the flying instructor and Head of house for Nuages she was a tall muscular built women with black hair with blue highlights and dark brown eyes, she wore a stern expression as she walked up and down the lines.

"well let's go, put you left hand over the broom and say up" she commanded as the first years did what they were told Hermione, Gabrielle, Philippe and Abril all came up immediately however Luc's jumped up and smacked him the face earning a few small bouts of laughter from the Étoiles and a few of the Nuages as well. Much to Luc's annoyance however everyone stopped when Madame Franchenco cleared her throat "Now I want you to mount the broom Ladies will ride side saddle" she said as the group did what they were told Abril wasn't to steady on a broom as it was her first time using one. Hermione however found it easy and her ease increased as she rose off the ground and came back down. Abril did the same but was wobbly however with Hermione cheering her on she managed to fly correctly. After the lesson was finished the group went back to their dorms, all in all Hermione's first day had been great and she looked forward to the rest of the year. She sat down at one of the desk and wrote a letter to her parents:

_Dear Mother and Father _

_I have had an great first day, is was placed into Étoiles although one Luc Venior tried to cause a little trouble but one of my new friends stopped the charm form hitting the professor, Her names Abril Garcia and she's a seer, a seer. I also met a boy called Philippe Lenoir he is really kind. Personally I think Gabrielle has a small crush on him._

_Anyway I thought I would write and let you know as I promised._

_Love_

_Hermione._

Hermione sent her letter off with her family's personal Owl and once she was sure it was sent she went to bed happy this was going to be a good year or at least she hopped

**AN: There we are another week another chapter sorry it's a little slow but it will pick up soon. As always please review it makes me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

A month had passed and Hermione had enjoyed every moment she had noticed that Abril was slowly coming out of her shell she as she was a lot more confident thanks partially to the duelling club in which Abril was the top student. She had impressed all the professors with her skills. Hermione was also a member of the duelling club as was Gabrielle and Fleur they were the top four students in the club and out of school. Philippe had joined the Quidditch club which was interesting as he was put in the same house as Hermione and they were all know as scholars and book worms.

It was now October and the Halloween ball was fast approaching Hermione and Fleur had been on the design team and where supervising the preparations Hermione enjoyed the extra time with fleur and she was finding that both her and fleur were getting a lot closer and Hermione noticed Fleur every now and then looking at her strangely but she found she enjoyed it, which she thought was odd but she brushed it off for now she had a ball to run.

They were to have a ball king and a ball queen voted for by the students, they had found a beautiful tiara made of silver and decorated with assorted gems in the centre was a green square gem with a square hole. The king grown was made of gold and decorated again with assorted gems. The headmistress ad agreed to let them use them as long as they were cared for.

The night of ball had arrived and Hermione was nervous. She was wearing a red long strapless dress with a red shall and red shoes, the dress was formfitting and very comfortable. She was pacing back and forth hoping it went well. Fleur noticed that Hermione was on edge and walked up to her friend "Mione Relax we have planned everything and it will be fine" she said reassuringly.

Hermione smiled at fleur who was wearing a blue dress of the same design, the dress code was formal so ball gowns for the girls and suits for the boys. "You're right Fleur" she said smiling "we have planned everything. So what do you say we go and find our friends" Hermione said as she headed off to the hall which by now was full of dancing and chatting students. Hermione found Philippe and Abril by the punch bowl. She looked for Gabrielle and saw her dancing with one of the second year boys Hermione smiled and looked at the pair dancing. "Gabrielle always gets there first doesn't she" Hermione said both Fleur and Abril nodded in agreement

"It's not surprising, she is very attractive" Philippe said as she watched Gabrielle dance. He then blushed ad realised what he said "I mean umm she is umm" He tried to think of a way to get out of this.

"It's ok Philippe if you like my sister, she is a wonderful girl, why don't you go ask her for a dance" Fleur said smiling happily she didn't expect to play match maker but she thought she might as well. Philippe nodded and headed off just as the song ended her tapped Gabrielle on her shoulder "Salute Um I was wondering if you umm would like to dance with me... Now" he said kicking himself for being such a chicken.

Gabrielle just smiled "Of course" she said offering him her hand although inside she was jumping for joy

Hermione watched the pair and looked at Fleur "Looks like you won't get your sister back tonight" she said jokingly.

The night passed by quickly with several boys asking both Fleur and Hermione to dace a few also asked Abril to dance all in all they were enjoying the night. Eventually it was time to announce the Ball king and queen. The Ball king was Philippe and the ball queen was a second year girl whose name was Malinda May. She was a very pretty girl and she was a really nice person so it wasn't much of surprise. However as the two sat down all the lights went out on the room and it was completely black. The darkness was cut by a scream and a flash. The lights came back on as a shadow ran from the stage Abril noticed this and told Hermione who automatically went after the shadow with Fleur and Abril on her heels. Meanwhile on the stage Malinda May, lay motionless on the stage she had been stunned violently and her Tiara stolen. Gabriele and Philippe both helped the girl. Gabrielle was gifted with medical charms so she started healing her and Philippe kept everyone back. The staff thanked them and took her and the pair to the medical wing. While three of the staff Shinx, Franchenco and Dore went after Hermione and the others.

Meanwhile Hermione, Abril and Fleur where in hot pursuit of the figure who had stolen the tiara it had fired several spells at them but they were either blocked or dodged Hermione tried to hit the figure but she missed. Abril had managed to come close but the figure had moved at the last second. "Who is that?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but he is fast and skilled" Abril replied as the figure turned left "We have him know he turned towards a dead end" Fleur said as the trio reached the corner as they did they heard a loud crack as the figure aperated away leaving the tiara on the ground but with the green jewel missing.

"Ladies" a stern voice said the group turned to see Madame Dore the deputy headmistress's stern face "what do you think you are doing? And where is the culprit?" she asked her tone stern.

"He got away we were closing in on him, then he aperated away. He took the stone from the dance queen's tiara" Hermione replied simply not looking the deputy headmistress in the eye.

Dore visibly paled when she was told the stone was missing as did the other professors "Very well I will award each of you 50 points for trying to help" she said as she turned to leave feeling sick. She was stopped by Abril speaking though "Umm Madame How is umm Madeline?" she asked concerned for her fellow pupil.

"She will be fine thanks to Fleur's sister, she was stunned heavily" Dore replied before walking off.

Once the teachers were gone Fleur looked at the other two girls "Did you see how pale they went when we mentioned the tiara stone?" she asked. Abril nodded and looked at Hermione.

Hermione shook her head "No but we will have to find out why and who the figure was"…..

**AN: so there's the next chapter I'm not too keen on it but I think it works though. Let me know what you think. Sorry t took a while to update home life has been mad. As always please review it makes me happy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter6**

It had been a three days since the attack and the whole school was on edge. The presence of Hermione father didn't help matters or the guards at the entrance gate. Hermione on the other hand didn't really mind it made her feel safer in a way. Knowing that the school was being guarded. She was trying to work out why the attacker had only took the gem in the centre of the crown and why the teachers were so concerned when they were told. So here Hermione was sitting in the library pouring through texts to try and find out what the stone was and why it was so important.

In a way she was lucky as she didn't seem suspicious staying so long in the library as she would normally spend hour after hour reading books. On several occasions she had to be kicked out so she would go to bed. But this time it was different this time she had a mission and she was determined to make sure it succeeded. It was here that Hermione made a discovery that made the robbery make sense and she realized what the teacher's feared and she too had to admit it scared her. Once she had found the book she made a note of the title and were it was in the library then headed down to dinner to tell her friends and ask them to meet her in the library after dinner.

When Hermione reached the grand hall she looked to see if she could find Fleur and Gabrielle it wasn't as easy to find them in the great hall as it was in the first few weeks because a lot of the students had started sitting at different tables to talk to their friends. The teachers didn't mind they preferred it when their students got on and allowing them to sit where ever they wanted in the grand hall was a massive step in the right direction. It had become a tradition at Beuxbatons that after a few weeks of term the headmistress would allow the students to sit wherever they wanted and not at their designated tables.

Hermione finally saw Fleur and Gabrielle talking to Abril and Philippe she smiled and walked over to them Philippe was the first to notice her "Sault. Finally decided to come down form the library then" he said while waving Hermione just nodded, sat down and got herself something to eat.

Fleur watched Hermione for a moment then decided to speak up "So have you found anything?" she asked in a whisper

Hermione nodded "I think I have." She said also whispering

"And?" Abril asked in a whisper

"And It's better to show you then tell you meet me in the library after dinner and I'll show you" she answered. Hermione's father was sitting at the teachers table when he noticed his daughter and her friends conversing in whispers he was curious so he decided to go over and see what he could see. As he reached the group of whispering children he cleared his throat and spoke "Hermione, what are you up to?" he asked.

Hermione jumped when her father cleared his thought "Um nothing Daddy just school stuff" she said trying to hide her nervousness.

Lord granger simply raised an eye brow "You don't have to whisper school stuff when you sitting in the grand hall of said school" he said not believing his daughter one bit he knew she was probably looking into the attack. She always wanted to investigate when something strange was going on.

Abril saw that Hermione's father was not believing his daughter so she stepped in "umm Sir Hermione is trying to find out who my um my backer was so I could come to school here. I don't know who they are and I would like to so I could thank them" she said respectfully. Hermione was glad Abril came to the rescue and she hoped it would lower her father suspicions.

Lord Granger smiled "hmmm Hermione why didn't you tell me this before I could of helped a little, there was no need to whisper it made you look suspicious for a moment there" He said kindly. Lord Granger loved the way his daughter tried to help her friends however a part of him wasn't so sure. With Abril's small white lie being told he headed off back to the table seemingly believing the story at least for now any way. Once her dad was gone Hermione sighed with relief "Thanks Abril" Hermione said Abril just smiled.

After dinner the group of friends headed to the library and Hermione went to get the book. She came back moments later with a he tome that looked like it weighed the same as Hermione. She placed it on the table with thump and opened the book "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading" she said as she flicked through the pages.

"This is light" Philippe said sarcastically, Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Here it is" she said "The Star crystal. The star crystal is the most powerful source of magic known to man. It was forged during the time of Merlin to be used against the forces of darkness however the amount of darkness it destroyed corrupted its very core. The star crystal can only be mastered by one Wizard the 1000 master, master of a thousand spells. Anyone else who tries to use the stone will unlock its terrible power unrestrained against all magical life. The crystal also has the ability to possess anyone it chooses and only a kiss of true love can break the possession. To prevent the star crystal form being used again Merlin broke the stone into three pieces and created three magical artefacts: the tiara of souls, the staff of sentencing and the bracelet of light. If the stones are ever reunited they will merge together to form the star crystal and its power will be unleashed" Hermione read as she did the expression from her friends turned from intrigue to worry.

"That must be what they were after and that must be what the teachers and my farther are so afraid of" Hermione said pointing at the page.

Fleur thought for a moment she was worried if the crystal was every found it would spell certain doom for the magical world "But Hermione how do we know that the tiara is connected to this crystal?" Fleur asked.

"Look at the drawing of the Tiara of light" Hermione said pointing at a drawing of a tiara it looked exactly like the tiara given to the ball queen "It's the same one" Hermione said and Fleur just nodded "it could mean only one thing, someone wants to reform the Star crystal" Hermione said coming the conclusion they all had thought. "We have to find the person responsible for the attack and stop them. Who is with me?" Hermione asked as she put out her hand in the centre of the table one by one all her friends placed their hand on hers. It was settled they were going to stop the culprit form forming the crystal no matter what. The very existence of the magical world was at stake.

**AN: So here is another chapter what did you think? As always let me know in a review or feel free to PM me with any questions.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter7 **

The next day Hermione and her friends where sitting at breakfast after a restless night's sleep. They were worried and with good reason but they had to try and figure out where to start and how to start. Hermione had been thinking about it all night and still had no idea how to start. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of an owl screeching, the mail had arrived. As the flurry of white, brown and grey engulfed the hall and letters started dropping. Hermione's owl dropped a letter from her mother; a parcel and a newspaper. Hermione decided to read the paper and then her letters. In the newspaper was an article of another school Hermione had heard of but never looked into it, Hogwarts. It read:

_**DANGER AT HOGWARTS **_

_It was confirmed today that a troll had gained access to the grounds of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The troll gained access through the dungeons and proceeded to attack a group of students being moved to safety, several of the students from the Slytherin house were injured in the attack before the troll disappeared. It was re discovered by a female student, One Miss Lavender brown she was rescued by one Harry potter, one Neville Longbottom and one Mr Ronald Weasley. The trio managed to stop the troll however it was later revealed that Mr Weasley had been teasing Miss Brown and was the very reason she was in the toilets after a particularly nasty prank, it has not been reviled if any actions have been taken against Mr Weasely but we hope something has been done. The board of governors has pushed a bill to begin an investigation into the school and more directly the teaching staff who failed to protect their students. _

Hermione read the paper and raised an eyebrow "Well I'm glad I didn't go to Hogwarts" she said.

"Why Mione?" Gabriella asked

"Well according to the paper the school was attacked by a troll and it injured a number of students" Hermione said passing the paper over to Gabriella. As Gabriella read the paper Hermione opened her letter from her mum.

_My dearest Hermione_

_I was so glad to hear you had been sorted into the same house as I did. Also that you have made a couple new friends and are trying to help one. I'm going to dig into it for you my dear and see what I can find. You should invite them to our Christmas ball._

_Now to a more serious point, your father informed me of the attack at the school and that you tried to stop the attacker. That was very brave of you. But please be careful I couldn't bear to see you or your friends hurt._

_All my love_

_Mother_

_P.S: I have sent along a care package for you._

Hermione smiled *If only she knew the half of it* she thought as she opened the box. Inside was a collection of books, paper, quills and ink. Also there were a couple of other items. One was large bag of jelly babies, Hermione's favourite and a wand holder one that could be attached to the arm. It was beautifully made in sliver and engraved with HG Hermione initials. Hermione rolled up her sleeve and placed the holder on her arm it fit perfectly.

"Wow Hermione… that looks… great" Abril said softly although she was slowly coming out of her shell she still had a long way to go. She hadn't received any post she never did. However she did enjoy watching other open theirs. "Oh and umm yes... I will go to your Christmas ball, if that's ok of course" she said shyly.

Hermione was surprised for a moment but then remembered Abril was a seer "That's great" she said happily "what about you Phillip?" she asked.

Phillip looked up from the book he was reading a smiled "of course" he said before going back to his book on quiditch.

"that will mean the whole group will be together for Christmas" Fleur said with a smile she was looking forward to Christmas all the more now that all her friends would at least see each other at least once. It had already been an amazing year considering she had come into her vela Powers and had managed to control them, then her best friend had started at the same school she was at and she had made more friends. All in all Fleur was very happy.

Lord granger stood at the door to the great all watching his daughter and her friends enjoy themselves. It was nice to see his daughter coming into her own. He was especially happy when he noticed the gift his wife had sent. It was always good to have your wand at the ready, He had a feeling she would need it after all she was her father's daughter and he knew deep down she was probably trying to find out about the attack and the star crystal.

He was worried about his daughter getting involved but then he remembered that prophecy he and his wife had been told when Hermione was born:

A daughter born as the only to the seventh daughter of a seventh daughter and the sixth son of a sixth son will rise to claim the thousand, and know the power of the gods.

*Surely it couldn't mean* Lord Granger thought as he continued to watch his daughter.

Little did they know that the group was being watched by another. Someone who wished them harm and had one of the pieces to do so *the last Granger* they thought cruelly and skulked away.

**AN: hi all! First up sorry it's shorter. And secondly Sorry I haven't up dated in a while but my life has been mad. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **__

The last two months leading up to December had been uneventful. The only eventful think that had happened was Luc trying to bully by Abril calling her 'mudblood', this had annoyed Hermione but surprisingly it was Abril who reacted flicking her wand and causing Luc to the floor form a leg locking jinx. The group of friends just walked of laughing. Hermione had blitzed her November exams and received the highest marks in her year. She was happy when she found out her friends were all in the top ten of their year group.

Fleur arrived home at midday. She bid good bye to Hermione before exiting the carriage and heading inside. Fleur's house was not as fancy as Hermione's but you could still tell the family was high status .With its tall white walls columned entrance and delicately decorated interior Fleur home was still an impressive sight.

Fleur was greeted by her mother. She was a tall thin women with king eyes and a pale complexion. She had long blond hear and looked like an older version of Fleur "welcome home Fleur"__she said kindly but then she saw the look in Fleur eyes. It was clear something was bugging her and this concerned her. She nodded "what's wrong? Come to the drawing room and tell me"__she said as she started walking to the drawing room. Fleur dropped her bags and followed her mother. When she got into the drawing room Fleur turned to face her mother who had sat down gracefully on one of the sofas in the room. "What is troubling you my daughter?"__she asked kindly but the concern was evident in her voice.

Fleur took a deep breath to steel her nerves "well I know you told me that we vela's feel a strong pull to our intended and that certain thought can enter our minds about that person." Fleur paused trying to keep her worries and fears form coming to the surface. Sophia (Fleur's mother) knew what was coming. "I think I've found them but there is a complication there are not male" Fleur said a lot quicker than she expected, she was also surprised by her mother's reaction she expected her to be angry about it but instead she was smiling.

"Oh Fleur, that's fine. Just because most velas have male intendeds doesn't mean some can't have female ones." She said nothing but happiness in her voice. Sophia was so happy for her daughter but she could tell Fleur wasn't completely sure. Sophia decided to ask the big question "Who do you think it is?"__she asked.

Fleur took an even deeper breath she knew this was coming "Well I've known her for ages and I've noticed we are getting closer the more time we spend with each other. I also can't stop thinking about her." Fluer paused for a moment "it's Hermione"__she said softly. Sophia was amazed not only by who it was but how obvious it had been. Ever since they were kids Hermione and Fleur had been close and best friends they had hit it off right away and they were as thick as thieves. It was only natural for it to of happened. Fleur and her mother had a lot to talk about before the ball.

Six days later the grangers Christmas ball was starting. Granger manor was decorated in beautiful lights and decorations all in the festive spirit. In the centre of the main hall stood a 10foot Christmas tree it was brightly decorated. Many dignitaries had turned up including the British ambassador, the minister if magic and Madame Maxime. She was always invited to the ball has her and lady Granger were close friends. Fleur had arrived with her mother and farther, Philippe with his and Abril was on her own. This was how Lady Granger found her, sitting on her own happily watching her friends dance and enjoy themselves. The ball had been going on for several hours and lady granger had finally decided to talk to Abril.

She walked over to her "Miss Garcia" she said offering her hand.

Abril got up and took the hand "Umm yes…. Ur Ma'am" she said in her soft voice.

Jane Granger could tell that her daughter was right Abril was a shy one "I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?" she asked. Abril wasn't sure but nodded and got up to follow Lady Granger. Hermione was talking with Fleur when she noticed her mother walk away with Abril "I wonder what their up to" she sad indicating to the two people leaving the ballroom.

"Perhaps you mother has found something out about her parents" Fleur said coming to a logical conclusion "Either way I'm sure Abril will tell us at some point" she added "Any way there was something I wanted to talk to you about" she said as a slow waltz started to play.

Hermione saw the pleading look Fleur was giving her with her eyes and nodded "Sure we'll go out onto the balcony" she said as the pair left the room. Once outside Hermione looked at Fleur "What troubling you?" she asked her tone caring.

Fleur sighed and walked over to Hermione she rested on the banister of the balcony and looked Hermione dead in the eyes "Well. Umm. You know I'm a quarter Veela and as a result I have the same ability's and tendencies of a full vela although not as strong" she said, Hermione nodded "Well Veela's have an intended that they are supposed to spend the rest of their life with. We have a strong pull to that intended and I have found mine" she said as she moved closer to Hermione "I'm just afraid it would rob her of her free will and or she doesn't like me. I want her to choose me, I've known her for so long yet I never figured it out." Fluer was about to continue but she was stopped by Hermione who was now very close to her. When she spoke her tone was kind and caring but also loving "She already has" she said as their lips drew closer to each other. The next thing Fleur knew Hermione was kissing her tenderly and lovingly. She returned the kiss and as she did she began to glow, the glow circled the pair and then it disappeared.

Fleur mother stood in the gardens and looked up at the glow smiling she knew Fleur had chosen and had been chosen by the one she loved. Sophia went back into the house smiling feeling proud of her daughter.

**AN: Hi all sorry it took me so long to update I had a massive case of writers block for this. As always I'd love to hear your comments and opinions. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione sat in the library looking at an ancient book; she had been looking for the last to pieces of the star crystal. However she hadn't made much progress at all and it was beginning to annoy her. She was frustrated by situation she and her friends were in, they knew the crystal was real, they knew someone was after it, but they couldn't do anything about it because they didn't know who the enemy were or where they would strike next. He

To further increase her annoyance Luc had started his barrage of insults again. This time he was directly targeting her and her friends. This was hitting home more for Hermione since her and Fleur's kiss and the resulted joining at her family's Christmas ball. Hermione had never felt so happy but she also had never felt such anger towards someone insulting her friends and more importantly her Girlfriend. They hadn't gone public yet as she knew the papers and magazine would jump on it. However they had planned on announcing it at the end of the year. Mainly because they were going on holiday for the summer and they wouldn't be in school to be pestered about it either.

As Hermione was shooed out of the library as she had spent most of the evening there, she started to think as she walked *Maybe it's a good thing that we can't find the last two pieces. It might mean the enemy can't find them either*. She was pulled from her thoughts by a snort in front of her; Luc was standing there twirling his wand in his hand. "Well, well look what I found the creatures and the Mudblood's master" he said viciously is comment made Hermione's blood boil but she would not get into a fight with him after all that was what he clearly wanted. So Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped back so she could go a different route. However when she stepped back she felt a large pair of hands grab her eyes. She looked behind her and saw Luc's two cronies glaring at her. She tried to move out of their grasp of the two but she couldn't "Let me go" she demanded.

Luc just smirked "They won't I told you, you would pay for insulting my family" he said cruelly as he drew near. What happened next, Hermione would never explain. As Luc drew closer Hermione felt a power surge through her body and a new confidence grew. Luc stopped in his tracks as he noticed her eyes were glowing with white light. Then in moments he and his cronies were thrown and pinned up against the corridor walls. The walls seem to pulse with energy as Hermione just walked towards him. Her whole body was surrounded by a white light. She stopped just in front of him and spoke, her tone was soft yet full of furry and sternness "Now, you will not bother me or my friends again or I will personally hunt you down. Are we clear?" she asked her voice sounding as if it was coming from two places Hermione's lips and Inside Luc's head.

Whimpering Luc nodded and Hermione walked off dropping them to the ground after a few more seconds. By the time she reached the common room Hermione didn't remember any of the events that had transpired. She looked for Philippe and Abril she saw them sitting on a sofa that was facing the fire. She smiled and walked over to them however her smile vanished when she saw the concerned expressions on their faces "What's happened guys?" she asked as she sat down next to them.

"We think the second piece of the star crystal has been stolen" Abril said as she passed a newspaper to Hermione. Her eyes widened as she read the article it read:

_**Museum robbery more information.**_

_It was confirmed today that magic had been used to rob a muggle museum in early December. The robbery, which left six muggle guards dead, has been described as a "vicious and blood thirsty attack" by the mister of magic. Incidentally only one item was stolen an thousand year old bracelet known as the bracelet of light. The reason for the robbery is still unknown but the police and ministry will continue to investigate._

Hermione visibly paled as she put the paper down on the desk. After she got over her shock her mind began to work at a million miles an hour as she contemplated all the options. "That must be why I couldn't find the bracelet in any of the books it was hidden in the muggle world and as a result wasn't logged in the records" she said quietly.

"So what's our next move" Luc asked.

Hermione thought for a few minutes "We must find the last piece before the enemy does. If we don't we will have to try and catch them before they join the pieces together" she said. Then a thought hit her as she remembered something Philippe had said a while ago "Phil your still on could terms with your brother right?" she asked and Philippe nodded "And he has his ear to the ground as it were"

He nodded "But how will that help us?" he asked confused.

"I want you to ask him to see if he can dig up anything on a magical item known as the staff of sentencing. If he ask just say it is for a school history essay" she said confidently "Meanwhile we'll keep trawling through the school, library to see if we hit upon something there" she added after a small pause.

"I will try but I cannot guarantee he will go along with it" Philippe stated.

"All I ask is that you try" she said as she started to yawn "we can't do much tonight so I suggested we get some sleep. We'll inform Fleur and Gabrielle in the morning" she said as she got up and headed for the dorms, he mind full of worry and dread.

The next morning Hermione told Fleur and her sister about the plan and what had been discovered. Unsurprisingly the pair knew of the theft of the bracelet and what it meant in the long run. It was going to be a very tough last few months of school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter10 **

It had been a month since the second piece was stolen and Hermione and her friends still hadn't found anything about the last piece. Hermione was starting to get annoyed , she needed to stop whoever it was from getting that last piece. It wasn't just for her but for the whole magical world.

One day While Hermione and Fleur were sitting by the lake enjoying each other's company Philippe ran up to them and shattered their peace . "I've found it" he said breathlessly.

Hermione immediately shot up and looked at her friend "Where?" she asked quickly.

"My brother sent me a very old book and Beauxbatons and it was in there. It was buried in a chamber when the school was built. There's a passage way leading to it" he replied more calmly now that he had got his breath back.

"Where did he get this book?" Fleur asked not believing the whole secret chamber thing

"He got it form an old ruin that was used back in the day as a home for the architect and founders of the school." Philippe replied. Hermione didn't speak for a few moments instead she thought about what they should do.

"Very well we go down to that chamber tonight" she said determination in her voice she was hopping that they would get there first before their enemy did. However she had a horrible feeling it wouldn't be that easy.

That night Hermione, Fleur, Abril and Philippe snuck out of their dorms and headed for the passage way. It was hidden behind an old book case at the far end of the third floor corridor. As they walked down the corridor they made sure they weren't followed, there was no need for anyone else to get involved. Hermione and her friends reached the book case but found it ,to their horror, already open. It had had several spells placed on it but they had all been broken. It was clear their enemy had got their first. Hermione didn't care she was going to stop them no matter what.

"Now what" Abril whispered.

"Wands out, we're going in" Hermione replied as she walked through the book case and into a passage way. It was dark and barely light the friends cast 'Lumos' charms so they could see where they were going. As they continued they found the remains of several guard dogs all of which had been brutally killed. On one hand it was good as they didn't have to fight but on the other hand it meant that whoever was trying to steal the crystal was far ahead of them. After half an hour of walking they finally entered the chamber and were faced with someone they didn't expect.

It was Theodore the coach driver as they entered the chamber he fired off several spells all for which narrowly missed the group of friends. They all dived behind a few columns to take cover "I knew you would come Granger. I knew you would try to stop me but you have failed" he said as he lifted up the three shards of the star crystal "And now I will unleash the star crystal and bring destruction to the magical world and more specially your family." He said as he muttered a spell and the pieces formed. Soon the room as filed with a ominous red light. The star crystal had been formed. It glowed blood red and hovered above the room.

"Finally after ten thousand years I am free" it spoke he voice cold and cruel "Who do I have to thank" it asked.

"It was I who freed you. Now please grant me the power to bring this world to its knees" he said as he stepped in front of it.

The crystal laughed "Puny human. Why would I give you the power you Are weak" it said as it shot out a beam of red light striking Theodore and Killing him dead. Hermione watched in horror as the crystal took form and killed Theodore. How where they supposed to stop that. Just then Hermione noticed Fleur being picked up and dragged towards the crystal by an invisible hand.

"Yes you are strong enough" The crystal said before it engulfed Fleur. Hermione shielded her eyes as the light crew intense. But then it vanished and there stood Fleur her skin was pale and her eyes glowed red she had dark lips and a black tight dress on.

Hermione stepped out and looked at her lover "Fleur?" she asked.

Fleur started to laugh evilly "No not as you know her. Now I am her and she is me" Fleur said but the voice was not hers it was strange to Hermione ear. But then out of nowhere Fleur snarled "You will not stop me again" she said she shot a spell at Hermione, Hermione ducked and rolled to her friends.

"How are we going to stop it?" she asked as several more spells hit the pillar and it started to break. The friends all looked at each other and then ran spate ways firing off spells as they went. The spells were easily blocked by Fleur, no not Fleur the creature that had taken her form.

The form laughed evilly as it shot a spell that slammed into Abril and sent her flying back up against the wall. She hit the wall with a loud crack and fell to the floor unconscious Hermione saw this and felt a rage build in her before firing another spell this time it hit but then Hermione heard Fleur, the real fleur cry out in pain. The next thing she knew Philippe was yelling as he crashed down to the floor wrapped in chains that began to tighten around him.

"You cannot stop me not without destroying your precious fleur" the figure mocked as it drew closer and fired a powerful spell off, but then it stopped as it saw Hermione starting to glow, glow with a bright white light that seemed to smother the whole room,.

"I will stop you" she said her tone calm yet intimidating "For I am Hermione Jane Granger, heir to the granger family, brightest witch of my age" she said her tone still calm "and the thousand master" She said as she fired off a stream of white light. The figure shot back a red stream and the streams hit. Magic crackled off and impacted all over the room. The ground began to shake and hum. Hermione walked forward towards the weakening figure. The power that Hermione gave off startled Philippe who had been desperately trying to get free of the chains "Not to mention the intended of Fleur Delacour" she said as she finally reaching the figure who now had barley the strength to sit up.

Hermione's eyes softened as he drew near "Come back to me Fleur" she said as she drew closer.

"No, NOO" the figure yelled but soon she was muted by Hermione lips on hers the lips were soft and warm, they sent a jolt of warm power straight through Fleur the star crystal began to lose power before it was ejected form Fleur and smashed into thousands of pieces as it hit the back of the room.

It was at that point that the teaching staff who had felt the shaking arrived. They all stood stunned at what they had seen, they had just witnessed the true power of the thousand master and the destruction of the star crystal. Professor Shinx saw the unconscious Abril and ran over to her, helping her up and looking her over. This didn't surprise the staff as they had found out that he was Abril's god father and that he was her backer. He would of told her soon enough.

Meanwhile the other staff watched as Hermione carried an unconscious Fleur towards them "I saved her" she said as he passed Fleur to a teacher. Hermione then smiled and collapsed into her headmistresses arms "That you did, Hermione that you did" she said softly.

_14 days later_

Hermione awoke two weeks alter to the sight of a smiling Fleur, she was holding her hand tightly "I guess its official now" she said weakly. Fleur just smiled and nodded.

"What happened?" Hermione asked groggily.

"You defeated zthe star crystal, saved Miss Delacour and the magical world." Madam Maxime said, she was standing at the other side of the bed, behind Abril, Philippe and Gabrielle.

"How did I get here?" Hermione asked.

"You used up all of your magical energy fighting the star crystal and you have been unconscious for two weeks. You will make a full recovery however, if you rest up well" The head mistress replied.

"It's a good thing we had a holiday planned then isn't it" Hermione said with a small smile.

The star crystal had been destroyed and the world had been saved. However Hermione had learnt that she was destined to become the most powerful magical being in history. But for now she didn't care about the future she only cared for the present. She deserved a rest and she was going to make sure she got one.

**AN: So here is another chapter and the last one of year 1. I hope you liked. Sorry if it was too long but I needed to get year one finished. Also sorry if it not's very good, I'm not great at writing action. **

**I wanted to ask you guys for your opinion. I have a couple idea for a new golden trio for my story and I wanted to see which you would prefer. Specifically which two friends you want Harry to have. Let me know in either a PM or a review. The choices are:**

**Neville and Lavender **

**Hannah Abbot and Neville**

**Lavender and Hannah**

**Hannah Abbot and Susan bones**

**Luna and ****Neville (this would mean Luna being older than cannon)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11 **

**AN: Time jump to the end of their third year.**

Hermione sat next to her girlfriend Fleur they had been an item since their kiss and the whole star crystal thing in first year and the whole school had talked about it, it was the talk of the school for a couple weeks however the school soon accepted it. Fleur had been the first to confess her feelings to Hermione and Hermione followed soon after. They were together from that point and it was the reason Hermione was able to save Fleur from the star crystal. In addition to the fact she was the thousand master.

Gabriella and Philippe had also become a couple since second year when Gabriella was pricked by a very rare and poisons plant. Philippe had worked day and night to find a cure he couldn't bare losing Gabriella and that was when it clicked he loved her with all his heart and he couldn't bear to lose her. He eventually managed to find a cure for her and gave it to the nurses, she recovered quickly. The first day Gabrielle was back up and running she ran into his arms and kissed him, she knew Philippe probably wouldn't repay the feelings but she just wanted to experience it just once. Surprisingly Philippe kissed her back and said 'finally' they had started dating soon after that and they were always together. They seemed so right for each other and they loved each other deeply.

Abril had never seen her friends so happy, it made her happy just watching them. She was no longer the shy girl from the first year, she had been a lot more adventurous but then again her reputation as the greatest duller in the school helped her feel more confident in herself. She hadn't got anyone herself but she had, had a few relationships all of which turned out badly but she didn't let it get to her she knew deep down that her soul mate was out there somewhere, she just needed to find him or her. That was when Abril turned to the staff table and waved at professor Shinx. She had moved in with him at the end of First year and half way through this year he had officially adopted her. This had improved Abril's mood a lot as she now had somewhere she belonged.

The school was all abuzz because apparently the headmistress had an announcement to make which involved the whole school or at least the older students. As soon as the headmistress entered the whole room stood up and waited for her to allow them to sit. She walked to the podium in front of the staff table and beckoned the students to sit down "Thank you. As you have heard I have an announcement to make. We 'have been invited to Hogwarts School to participate in the tri-wizard tournament Next year." The headmistress said as she spoke excited whispers where being exchanged however Hermione wasn't so happy Hogwarts had been a hotbed of trouble right from their first year, and now they were sending a select few to the school to participate in a tournament.

However Hermione had to admit she liked the idea of joining the tournament. she looked at Fleur and could tell she was thinking the same thing. The headmistress raised her hand to quiet the whispers "However because the tournament can be dangerous we ask that only students who are of age or in fifth year and above submit their names for consideration. that being said we will be taking a group of 20 students to Hogwarts to both participate and represent the school as a result not all the students who want to come to Hogwarts will have to compete" The Headmistress said Looking at both Fleur and Hermione she had an idea they would submit their names and she knew they would want their friends to accompany them.

"We will be accepting names until the end of the year and we will contact the students who will be participating in the tournament during the summer. Do not take the challenge lightly if you are chosen you will be expected to compete in all challenges and the danger will be very real" She said as a final cautionary note she then took her seat and breakfast began.

Hermione looked at Fleur "So you going to put your name forward?" she asked curious Fleur just smiled "Of course and I have felling you will too Minnie" Fleur said with a knowing smile.

Hermione pretended to look shocked "What makes you say that Love" she said faking hurt

"Because" Fleur said as leant over and kissed Hermione on the lips "I know my Girlfriend and what she's likes. Not to mention the school is not going to let the thousand master stay and not represent them" she added after the kiss.

"Well you two are the lucky ones I won't be old enough until next year" Philippe said it was clear he was annoyed with the age rule. Gabrielle just stroked his hand and he seemed to calm down "Don't worry Honey if Hermione and Fleur are chosen obviously they will ask if we can come to represent the school after all, all five of us are the highest achieving students in the school" Gabrielle said simply trying to reassure her boyfriend that he would still get to go at least.

"Gabrielle's right we will get to go either way, they want people to represent he school and as she said we are the highest achievers in school" Abril said after quietly watching her friends she was always amused by their antics and it always made her smile.

The next day Hermione and Fleur submitted their names and just as Abril said the headmistress asked them if they would accompany the school to Hogwarts. The headmistress then saw the slips of paper with Hermione and Fleur's names on them and she smiled. She knew they would enter and in a way she was glad they did she didn't admit it obviously, but she had a special place in her heart for the group of friends who had managed to save not only the school, but France as well in their first year.

That summer Hermione and Fleur started practicing for the tournament they just knew they would be chosen as part of the champions group form the school and they wanted to be ready. Abril helped them with their wand skills, Gabrielle helped them with their Potions and healing, Philippe made sure they were adept at flying and DADA. The group where practicing in the gardens of Granger manor when Hermione's owl landed on one of the chairs in the garden. "Hold on guys" Hermione said and Abril stopped mid spell, Fleur landed softly and headed over to where Hermione was pointing. Hermione took the letters off her owl and it flew off to its roost. "There addressed to us from the school" Hermione said happily as she handed Fleur hers and opened her own:

_Dear Miss Granger _

_I am writing to inform you that you have selected to join our student group to Hogwarts and serve Beauxbatons as a potential tri-wizard tournament champion for the school. As a result you will be required to attend extra lessons to begin practicing for our entrance and the yule ball that will be held during the tournament. Enjoy your summer and we look forward to seeing you in September and in the tournament._

_From_

_Madame Olympe Maxime _

_Headmistress Beauxbatons academy of Magic _

_P.S also your friends Gabrielle, Philippe__and Abril are also invited as part of the group but they will not be given the option of competing._

Once Hermione read her letter she looked at her friends and smiled "It looks like we're going to Hogwarts" she said excitement clear in her voice.

**AN: so here is another chapter hope you liked it. It's mainly a catch up Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Harry sat by the lake chatting with his friends; Nevile longbottom, Hannah abbot, Susan bones, Luna Lovegood and Ginny weasly. Although they all were in different houses they tried to sit with each other when every possible. Harry had never been happier; they truly were his best friends. Harry had met Neville and Hannah when he was on the train in first year they had asked to sit with him and Ron, Ron wasn't very happy about it at the time Harry didn't know why but now he knew. Ron wanted to be Harry's only friend mainly because he was famous and that Ron would have got free stuff. This had caused a rift when Harry found out half way through first year but it wasn't until second year that their friendship collapsed, it was after Ron had started to insult and ignore his own sister just because she had been put into slitherin. When it was found out that she had been possessed and taken, Ron refused to save her but Neville and Hannah didn't they went with harry to save her. From that point on Ron and Harry barely spoke.

It was also in second year that he, Susan, Luna and Ginny became friends. Harry befriended Susan through Hannah and he had literally bumped into Luna in the corridors. They talked for a while and the next thing he knew he had a new friend. As for Ginny Harry felt sorry for her, her own brother hated her and she didn't seem to have any friends in slyterin so he started talking to her. This had caused a Stir in Hogwarts after all he was a Gryffindor and she was a slytherin, Harry didn't care.

So it was here that professor Snape found Harry "Potter" he snapped "All students are to go to the main hall, we have guests arriving. So you and your rabble need to get going." He said simply. Harry nodded and his friends started leaving but Ginny was stopped by professor Snape Harry and his friends waited for her "Miss Weasly I Just wanted to say well done on your potion's assignment it was above average" Ginny smiled and nodded. Not that he would ever admit it but Snape had a soft spot for the girl she was the odd one out in her house much like he was.

Harry and his friends reached the grand hall just in time. The group scatted and went to their respected house tables. Ginny sat next to her friends Daphne and third year called Millie.

Once every one had sat down Dumbldore stood up and addressed the school "Thank you. Now today I have a few announcements to make. Firstly I would like to introduce a new member to are teaching staff Alister moody he will be our new defence against the dark arts professor" Dumbledore said as he spoke a large man with a magic eye and a staff stood up and nodded before sitting down again. "Secondly Hogwarts has been selected to host a very special event. The tri wizard cup." He said as a large cup appeared in the centre of the room "To oversee the cup we have Barty crouch senior. Now due to the nature of the tournament we must ask that only students of age put their names in the cup" this was met by a series of booing and annoyed calls they all stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand "In addition to this Hogwarts will play host to two other schools. The first is Beauxbatons academy of magic" As Dumbledore spoke the doors to the main hall burst open and ten brooms shoot into the room they did intricate moves in such a small space. This impressed harry a lot.

Then as they flew about eight of them dropped down and came close to the tables, flying slowly the lads made roses appear out of thin air and handed the to a couple of the girls at each table. Ginny, Luna and Hannah all got one. Phileep was among these boys and handed his rose to Susan before winking at her and joining the rest of the lads who had landed in two line either side of the main entrance way. The ends of the brooms and formed a shield in the air. Next all eyes turned to the door as a group of eight very attractive girls started walking down the centre of the room. Every few steps they made birds appear and blew hearts to some of the boys. Many of the boys couldn't stop staring at the girls, some of them earned cold stares from their girlfriends harry found it all very amusing unti he sai the girl at the back. She had light brown long hair and light almost transparent Blue eye ahrry couldn't stop himself from looking at her but then he flet a spark of magic he didn't know what it was but the girl musdt of felt it to as she looked at him and the blew a kiss towards him. This girl was Abril and she too had felt a spark when she looked at Harry, but what was it.

Once Abril took her place she and Gabrielle shot out a spell that made two wands appear in the centre of the shield. After a few seconds two more girls entered the room one had blonde hair and the other had brown they were heroine and Fluer, Fluer began to pirouette down the main path while Hermione waited for the right moment and started to do the same however has she did she shot off spells that created intricate scenes depicting the history of Beauxbatons. The second to last spell she cast was just before the shield. It created a seal that made every teacher stare in surprise and every student curious Susan and Neville both recognised it as their houses were two of the oldest, it was the seal of the thousand master a sword crossed over a wand and a phoenix behind it. As Hermione reached the line of students she said a final spell that made start shot out form the wands on the shields thus completing the emblem of Beuaxabtons.

As soon as she stopped the whole room erupted in loud applause. Hermione stood next to fluer and smiled "You would think they've never seen a girl before" she said gesturing to the mesmerized faces of some of the Boys at each table.

"They haven't, not like us anyway" Fleur replied

Hermione just smiled "well then, this should be a fun year" she said happily.

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update I was having trouble writing this chapter and making it work, I'm not sure this version has either but there we are. As always please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione awoke the next day in the guest quarters set up for her school. The rooms were panted light blue to match the school colours with soft white rugs and white chairs and tables. Hermione found the quarters ok but nothing like her dorm at Bueaxbatons however she expected it wouldn't be.

When she go to the main room she could here a couple of the girls complaining about the bright white and that now it was in the sun it was blinding, Hermione agreed so she took her wand and waved it in moments the chairs changed from white to a dark blue and the rugs changed to a sea blue. "That's better" she said happily.

"You're right" Fleur said as he snaked her arms around Hermione's stomach and kissed her neck. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement

"You know when the Hogwarts and the other school, finds out about you two their heads will probably explode" Abril said as she walked over to her friends.

"That's the idea" Hermione said playfully "any way we better get down to the great hall for breakfast" and with that the Beauxbatons girls met up with the boys and headed down to the great hall however they were stopped by peeves who tried to through stink bombs at them Hermione cast a quick spell which replied the attack and sent it back at him. She then shot spell at him but before it hit he retreated "What a horrible thing" she said as she reached the grand hall. Hermione and her friends walked over to the Gryffindor table, the Beauxbatons students had been told that they were to sit at the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables.

The group of student got to the tables and stood there they then looked at their headmistress who nodded for them to sit. Hermione sat next to Fleur, Gabrielle sat next to Philipp and Abril sat next to harry and opposite Hermione.

Harry had been intrigued by them standing until they received an nod and thought it slightly strange but he didn't really care "Um hi I'm not sure if you'll understand but my name is harry potter these is my friends Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott. I just wanted to say welcome to Hogwarts" he said politely and kindly.

Hermione was impressed with Harry's manners "Bounjour harry, my name is Hermione granger zis is Fleur delcoure and 'er Sister Gabrielle. Zis is Phillep and next to you is Abril. It's good to meet you" she said kindly gesturing to her friends as she introduced them.

"So how are you fining Hogwarts so far?" Neville asked although one could tell it wasn't what he really wanted to ask.

"So far it has been ok. But we 'ave not been 'ere for long zo it is difficult to say much else" Fleur replied.

"However I 'ave a feeling you want to ask something else. Go ahead these not time like ze present" Phileepe chimed in.

"Umm ok. Umm that seal you created last night that was the seal of the thousand master the most powerful magical being in existence. Why did you cast it? Was he a student of your school?" Neville asked carefully the last thing he wanted to do was insult or offend the new kids on the first day.

Hermione smiled warmly "Yes I am" she said simply.

Neville's and Harry's eyes turned into saucers and their mouths hung open. Hannah was the only one to remain reasonable calm she just seemed to look in awe "Wait you're the thousand master?" Neville asked a little loudly bit hardly anyone noticed.

Hermione nodded "oui but don't worry I only use my power on people I don't like and those 'oo do wrong. So far you 'ave not done any of zat" she said reassuringly. The two boys and Hannah nodded relief on their faces.

"However I do not want people talking to me just because of zat fact." Hermione said simply.

"Oh don't worry we're not like that" Susan replied. "We understand that you don't want people being your friends just because you're famous" she added.

"How so?" Gabriele chimed in she had been happily listening to the conversation she had to admit she was impressed by the morale fibre of the three friends.

Harry looked down at his plate "Well I'm known as the boy-who-lived and I'm supposed to defeat this dark lord we call him he-who-must-not-be-named. I don't even know how to do that. There are a only a few people who see me as just a boy." He said simply.

"I see" was all Hermione said "I would be happy to become your friend if you promise me that you will be my friend. I exchange I will teach you how to best use your fame" she added.

Harry smiled and nodded "Ok cool"

"Great" Hermione said warmly. This was going to be the start of a powerful friendship and one that would change the course of history. Their conversation was cut off by professor McGonagall handed the Beuaxbatons students their time tables of lessons. Hermione looked over the list and was happy to see that a lot of the lessons were the same as the ones at her school. Hermione also noticed a large portion of the lesson were with Slytherin and Hufflepuff. This was certainly going to be interesting.

As the group talked Dumbledore sat at the teacher table watching Harry. The sparkle had Dimed in Dumbledore's eyes, it was replaced with concern. *He has developed a lot more friendship then I had thought he would. Also thanks to Amelia and her niece he has discovered the old potter library. This is not good I need him to trust me and be under my wing. And now that French girl Miss Granger has gotten involved. However maybe I can convince her to transfer to Hogwarts. With both of them My power over them would be assured.* he thought coldly.

Little did he know he wasn't the only set of eyes watching the group one set looked on with ager and annoyance and belonged to a certain red haired boy the other belonged to an agent amongst the teaching staff. Hermione sensed the teacher's eyes but thought nothing of it for now.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy but hopefully I can start updating more often now. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once breakfast was done Hermione headed to her first Hogwarts lesson, Magical history. Hermione was not happy though because the Beuaxbaton students had been separated by years, which meant she couldn't be with Flur, sure she was used to it at her own school but this was a whole new school and she had no clue what the students were like. Luckily Abril, Gabriele and Philipp were with her as well as Harry, Neville and Hannah so it wasn't all bad.

The group of student arrived in the classroom and took their seats Gabriele sat with Philipp, Hannah sat with Neville and Hermione sat next to Abril who was next Harry. As the lesson started Hermione was happy to find out that they would be covering the previous thousand master, someone Hermione new a lot about from the books she had received with her title. However her joy turned to anger, annoyance and disappointment.

"The thousand master was one of the greatest students of Hogwarts as a member if Gryffindor house he was a man if honour and courage. We can track the descendants down to our very own headmaster" the professor said as he read form the book. Hermione had to stop and look at the book she saw the ager in Phileep rose and tapped in on the shoulder before shaking her head to stop him.

That was when Abril leaned over and whispered to her "You can't allow this to go on. The whole story is made up. Last time we checked she only came to Britain to help with very nasty problem" she said even though she was whispering, Hermione could tell she was annoyed.

"I'm not going to cause a scene unless I'm asked about it" Hermione said trying to calm her friend. The exchange did not go unnoticed by the professor "Ladies something you wish to add?" he asked.

"Of course not Sir. I Apologise" Hermione said simply, earning her curious looks form her friends. Hermione knew what she was doing, she wasn't one to flaunt her position and she didn't want to cause a scene, she wanted to see what else had been stretched to include Dumbledore or his line.

Thirty minutes later the lesson ended and Hermione left with her friends. "What a pointless lesson everything was wrong." Gabrielle said angrily as they walked "why didn't you say something?" she asked Hermione.

"Because I do not want to cause to much trouble at the moment, we are guests and I want to keep my full political power under wraps for now. I also want to see if anything else has been changed" Hermione replied just as they entered the potions room. Hermione was paired with a slytherin her age called Pansy Parkinson.

The lesson began with Snape coming in the room cloak billowing behind him. He then instructed them to turn to page 444 and start on the healing potion on the page, as they worked he wrote the recipe on the back board. As the lesson progressed Hermione got to know Pansy very well and she also learnt that her house was a very old and noble one. Hermione Liked Pansy, even though she was hostile to most people and followed another student round like a puppy.

Half way through the lesson Gabrielle out her hand up "Um excuse me professor" the moment she spoke the whole class went quiet and stared at her, she felt very nervous all of a sudden.

Snape, who was at the front of the classroom stopped what he was doing, turned on his heels and walked towards Gabrielle he admired her bravery or was it foolishness he would soon find out. "What is it? Miss..." He said in his normal intimidating tone

"Delacoure, Gabrielle Delacoure. I was just wondering would ze potion not be more effective if ze catalyst was replaced with nysilllum. It would make ze potion 20% more effective would it not?" she asked.

Snape did not expect that, he was half ready to scorn her but he thought he would humour her after all it wasn't often a student actually wanted to challenge him. He rewrote the potion then turned back to her "You are correct. 15 points to your temporary house, which is Gryffindor" He said before the lesson continued.

After the lesson Hermione and her friends handed in their potions and went to leave. They waited just by the door for Gabrielle and Abril. "Zank you for Ze lesson professor. I was wondering, do you have any advanced books I may read? She asked kindly

Snape again was surprised, a student who actually wanted to learn, he nodded got up and grabbed a book and gave it to her "Try this book, I will test you and if you manage it, we will discuss other books" he said simply. Gabrielle said her thanks and joined her friends.

Abril came up to Snape and handed in her potion as she touched his hand she felt dizziy and then had a vision: _*she saw Snape talking to Dumbledore about a master plan, Dumbledore was asking him to spy for him and keep an eye on Harry. She saw Dumbledore was using Snape's love for a women against him. The vision flashed forward some time she couldn't be sure how long. She saw a snake like human cast a cutting spell on Snape and then send a snake to kill him. She realised it was all part of Dumbledore's plan.* _the vision ended and Abril collapsed to floor Gabrielle caught her and Hermione helped move her.

"What happened" Snape demanded

"I am not sure professor." Hermione lied. She knew Abril had, had a vision. She just didn't know what about.

"Get her to the Hospital wing. I will inform your professors you will not be able to attend you lessons for the day" Snape said, he had no idea what just happened but he felt a strange magic the moment Abril looked at him, it unnerved him to no end.

That night Abril woke up in the hospital wing to Hermione face. She told Hermione of her vision and what she saw. Hermione knew that this couldn't be good as Abril's vision were hardly ever wrong. Hermione's gut told he she had to act, it was her duty as the thousand master to help those I danger and in need and it was clear this school and its staff ticked both those boxes. This certainly was going to be an interesting year.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15

**AN: Hi all I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I've wrote a longish chapter to try and make up for it. As always please R &amp;R.**

The Cold crisp breeze swept through the frost bittern grounds of Hogwarts. It was a Sunday and as a result the school was peaceful. In the Beauxbatons quarters Hermione sat on a sofa deep in thought, Fleur's arms wrapped around her. She loved these moments when she and Fleur could just be together. She hadn't felt her touch in what felt like ages but it had only been a couple days.

Hermione had not been at Hogwarts very long but she had already figured out the food chain. Dumbledore was on top, the staff and students thought that he was the be all and end all and the most powerful wizard in existence, part from harry who was destined to destroy an evil Wizard. However Hermione and heard how Harry was treated and that Dumbledore left him with a pair of muggles who hate wizards, she couldn't believe it, it seemed so cruel to treat the supposed saviour like that.

Then there were the houses, they were set against each other, Gryffindor who had a truce with hufflepuff, were sworn enemies of Slytherin who had a truce with ravenclaw. It all seemed very archaic to her. She thought it was cruel, basically if you were put in Gryffindor you were considered good and right if you were in Slytherin you were labelled as a bad kid and obviously evil. It seemed everyone had brought into it so much so that when Ginny was sorted into Slytherin her brother, Ron disowned her and her family shunned her. Only the kindness of Harry and his friends stop Ginny from being lonely and bitter.

She had to think of a way to knock Dumbledore off his high horse and get the houses to change their mind, but it wasn't going to be easy. She couldn't challenge Dumbledore to a duel because it wouldn't look very good and probably cause her headmistress more trouble then she needed, she could however get her father to do a little digging for her to see if he could find a way to show people that Dumbledore history was a lie., she would mention it in her next letter home. Just then Hermione was brought out of her thought by the feel Fleur's lips on her neck. This sensation caused Hermione to look at her girlfriend.

"I knew that would bring you back to me" Fleur said softly.

"It always does" Hermione replied softly kissing Fleur on the lips.

Fleur kissed her back and smiled "I said do you know what day it is" She said. That was when Hermione realised.

"Oh god yeah, it's the day of the name submission. I guess you're going to put yours in" Hermione said.

"And so are you" Fleur said knowingly.

Hermione just smiled "Of course" she said "We better get going" she added getting up and walking to the door, once she was outside she met up with Abril, Phileap and Gabriel. As the group of friends walked down the empty corridors, most of the student where watching people put their names in the cup, they heard a grunt and an angry voice. Hermione decided to investigate, she followed the sound to outside an empty classroom, she walked in just in time to see Draco strike Pansy across the face causing her to scream. "Shut up" Draco spat "Do not forget that you are mine and belong to me. So the next time I ask for your test answers you will give them to me, the teacher won't help you, you should know that by now. There is no one to help you" he said as she raised his hand to hit her again.

"Think again" Hermione said as she blasted Malfoy across the room. Abril and Gabriella went over to pansy and Philippe walked over to Malfoy is there was one thing he hated above all was a man who struck a women. He grabbed Malfoy and pinned him against the wall his arm across his neck, he then took his wand and threw it away.

"How dare you, my father will here of this. Unhand me. This I none of your concern" he demanded his voice wavering slightly.

Hermione faced Malfoy "Oh but it is Mr Malfoy considering who I am and what I just saw" Hermione said simply.

"Your nothing just a filthy blood traitor who has a creature for a pet and mudblood friend" Draco said trying to sound brave but in reality he was scared stiff. Hermione's blood was boiling *what an arrogant over bearing little* Hermione thought, she then saw how her friends were reacting, the anger on their faces, she put her and up to stop them doing something silly. Hermione Looked at pansy and her two friends "Take Pansy to the hospital wing and inform madam Maxime. We'll meet you in the great hall" Hermione said.

Abril and Gabriella nodded and took Pansy. They were both very angry and Abril was also a little hurt, she had hoped that this school would be past that by now but obviously not.

"Phil, Fleur you to go while have a little chat with Mr Malfoy" she said as her friends left leaving Hermione alone with Draco "Well Mr Malfoy I'll tell you who I am. I am Hermione granger, heir to the Granger family and the 1000 master. My friends are not a creatures or Mudbloods they are people with different backgrounds and I accept that, no matter where they come form they are all stronger than you. I am giving you a warning Malfoy, if you hurt Miss Parkinson again or any of my friends, I will make your life a living hell, I will never stop and I will make sure I ruin your family along the way" Hermione sad her voice low and dangerous, she normally didn't act like this but she thought it was the best way to solve this particular problem. As Hermione spoke magic began to crackly off her and she began to glow.

Draco was terrified he had never seen such power and as she drew closer he became even more scared "No stay, stay away, no" he said fear in his voice and eyes.

Fleur had ben waiting for Hermione for almost ten minutes before she actually came in, she smiled at her "So how did it go?" she asked

Hermione smiled "I think Mr Malfoy has learnt his lesson" she said pointing to Draco who was sitting over by his goons he looked as if had seen a ghost.

"What did you do to him" Abril asked noting the look on his face.

"Things" Hermione replied simply

"You shouldn't f done that he'll come after you now" Pansy said her tone fearful she had been told to sit next to Gabrielle by Fleur.

"Don't worry pansy he won't. We'll draw up the paper work tonight for you to get your arranged marriage terminated; it should be easy with the backing of the daughter of the minister" Hermione said reassuringly and pointing at Fleur. Pansy was amazed she had no idea her new friends were so high up on the political food chain.

"Mione its time for us to put our names in" Fleur said as she got up, Hermione nodded and walked with her girlfriend hand in hand "Together?" Fleur asked

"Together" Hermione replied as she and Fleur entered the circle and put their names in the cup. Many of the Hogwarts students began muttering angrily they didn't understand why Hermione could enter her name and not them.

"How come we can't put our names in and you can" an undignified voice yelled. Hermione looked for the source and saw a plum red head boy looking at her angrily "My bothers tried to enter and they got spelled." He added.

"And you are?" Hermione asked

"Ron Weasly" the boy replied.

"Ah. Mr Weasly the boy who disowned his own sister because she was put into Slytherin" Hermione quipped "Well there a special circumstances in my case, if you would like to know more I would suggest you discuss it with my headmistress" Hermione replied before walking to her friends.

Hermione was nervous it was time for the champions to be announced, in one way she hoped she wasn't chosen so she could help whoever was but in another she wanted to be chosen it would give her the opportunity to bring pride to her school.

Hermione and her friends paid close attention to Dumbledore as the first champion was announced "The first champion is Viktor Crumb" Dumbstrong applauded loudly while the rest of the schools clapped politely. "The second Champion is Cedric Digory" it was the turn of the Hogwarts students to clap loudly.

Hermione held her breath *here we go* she thought as the supposed last name came out of the cup "The third champion is Hermione Granger" Dumbledore said the twinkly in his eyes seemed to dim a little, he was hoping she wasn't chosen so her influence would affect his plan.

Hermione smiled brightly as she walked down to Dumbldore to collect her name, it was actually happening she was actually chosen she was looking forward to it even though she knew it would be hard. The Beauxbatons student who here usually so reserved whopped and cheered as Hermione was lead into a separate room, they knew they had hardly any chance of losing if Hermione as their champion.

As Hermione waited in the room she introduced herself to the others and was happy to know they were both pleasant even if Krum was a little full of himself. Their friendly chat was interrupted when they heard the goblet fire into life again intrigued the trio poked their head out of the door to see what was going on. Another name had been chosen and it was Harry's Hermione noted how Dumbledore was acting like she was surprised although she could tell he wasn't. Harry walked towards the room and the trio.

"What is the meaning of this" Krum demanded

"I Don't know my name just came out. I don't know how it happened" Harry replied.

"It's Ok Harry, it's clear that you're not responsible, beating the magic of the goblet takes a lot of power. Someone very powerful is pulling the strings" Hermione said simply, she knew who it was but how would she prove it that would be the question.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16

The news of Harrys selection had spread round the school like wild fire, many of the students hated Harry as they thought he was doing it all on his own and because he was the chosen one Dumbledore let him. Hermione had managed to cool the Beauxbatons.

Hermione had informed her father of her selection and of her request for him to do some digging, she had told him all about the school and what had happened and to say that he was concerned would have been an understatement. Hermione was about to witness something that would increase her concern and distrust in Hogwarts and Dumbledore even further.

Hermione sat in the defence against the dark arts classroom. She wasn't enjoying this subject mainly because the teacher professor moody kept starring at her and it made her feel uncomfortable, he had also once attempted to break into her mind, she had repelled him and caused him to spill his drink all over him, since then he had been especially harsh towards the Beauxbatons students.

Moody was talking about the unforgivable curses and he had already thrown a rubber a a student for talking. He seemed to take great glee in that. He then asked for several students to come down the front, he had chosen two form each school one boy and one girl. Hermione watched in horror as he cast the imperious curse on the students. Immediately the all zoned out and did his bidding, he got one of the boys to lick his shoe, Hermione knew the boy was a muggle born, he got the Beauxbatons boy, his name was max, to act like a mere child crying and rolling on the floor, but it was what he got the girls to d that mad her blood boil, he made the Beauxbatons girl, her name was Celia to walk sexily up to himand start caressing part of her body while the other did the same.

"See children this is the power of the imperious curse. It is very hard to resist" he said a sickening smirk on his face .

Hermione had enough of this she banged her hand on the table drew her wand and removed the curses "Enough. Zere is a reason zese curses are unforgivable" she shouted as the four students stopped what they were doing just in time before the Girls did something very wrong. Celia saw what she was doing and ran out of the room tears in her eyes, max ran after her, they had been a couple for some time.

"You call zis teaching, subjecting student to unforgivable curses" she demanded.

Moody had a look of pure raged in his eye "I bealive the best way to teach is to be practical" he said as she beckoned Hermione to the front, Hermione walked slowly "I cannot believe a school would allow zis" she said.

"My teaching methods were accepted by the headmaster" Moody said as Hermione reached the front of the class "Perhaps you would like to be my example" he said before quickly firing the curse at Hermione.

What happened next shocked and surprised the whole class even moody. As the curse impacted Hermione, se deflected it with ease into the ceiling "Ze power of ze curse is not difficult to resist, when 'ou have ze right training and power." She said "'ou should be teaching us zat and not placing us under the spell for your own amusement" she said defiantly. The whole room fell silent no one moved o spoke they were all to shocked, Hermione had deflected and unforgivable and didn't even show any sigh of fatigue it was like she had deflected it without much effort.. The tension in the room was only cut by the sound of the school bell ringing.

"Well students that concludes the lesson for today, I will see you next time" Moody said as the class and Hermione left. Once they were gone Moody sighed "I must inform my lord and Dumbledore about this" he said to himself.

Three days later.

Hermione stepped into Dumbledore's office. She had been asked by the head master to come to his office. She thought it was rather odd, after all why would he want to see her. However if she knew one thing it was the fact that he couldn't be trusted. She had, had a productive few days she had informed he father what had happened with moody and he said that both he and Fleur's father would be staying in England and visiting the school for the tournament, they were both very worried, she had also been informed that Pansy's marriage to Draco had been dissolved and she was free gain, this had made Hermione very popular with the Parkinson's and their friends. Hermione was just happy to of helped after all it was her duty.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Hermione came in "Ah miss Granger, please take a seat. Lemon drop" he said offering a box of lemon drops. "That's Lady." Hermione said as she sat down and politely refused. Hermione didn't really care much for titles but she thought she might as well play the card with Dumbledore.

"Well miss urgh Lady Granger, I asked you here to see what you thought of Hogwarts" he said simply.

"May I speak truthfully?" Hermione asked, she could feel Dumbledore trying to get into her mind she repealed the probing and stealthily started probing his Occlumency barriers. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well Hogwarts is a mere shadow of Beauxbatons. In fact I am rather disappointed." She said simply

This was not the answer Dumbledore expected, he was also surprised by her level of defence against Legilimency. "How so?" he asked trying to hide his shock.

*got you* Hermione thought "Well for starters I am shocked zat ze discipline is so laxed that students feel safe enough to assault one another in broad daylight. Just a few days ago I encountered such a situation. Mr Malfoy struck Miss Parkinson across the face, hard enough zat my friends had to take her to the hospital wing." She said

"I was not aware of this?" Dumbldore said.

"Of course not. I didn't see ze need to inform you as I told my headmistress. I feel as if it would not 'ave helped in anyway, after all it seems zat you enjoy putting your students in trouble, after all you were not surprised when Harry's name came out of ze cup, meaning you wanted it to" Hermione countered. She then continued before Dumbledore could respond "I am also concerned with your teaching staff. As one for zem a respected aurora none the less keeps staring at me, an underage fifteen year old girl. I certainly hope you did not hire a teacher with penchant for young girls. Otherwise Zat could cause a few issues" she said simply but it was very clear she was threatening.

Dumbledore was shocked at the account of what Alastair was doing and it was about to get a lot worse. "Also I cannot believe you allowed him to subject students to the Imperius Curse, it was form of public humiliation for those of half and muggle blood origin and one was even forced to lick his shoe. I cannot believe a man like zat is respected here in Britain" she added. It was clear Hermione was firing shots across his bow and they were all hitting their targets.

"And finally I am very disappointed in the care of your students as you send harry back to his aunt and uncle who clearly abuse him, are you aware zat for the first part of his life he was kept under the stairs and used as a servant. Even he has lost faith in you because of zat" she said finishing her review of the school.

Dumbledore was dumbfounded he had just had his entire school, picked a part by a 15 year old and his plan for her was in ruins "Umm thank you Lady Granger you may go" was all he could say it was clear she held all the cards.

Hermione nodded and headed for the door but before she left she stopped "Oh and Professor two points for you. Your Occlumency is impressive however it has a few subtle holes in it. I was able to get in. secondly I am happy at Bauexbatons and I will never leave it. I know of your plan to convince me to join Hogwarts, it will not work. So forget it before zis becomes an international incident" She said before leaving. Hermione took comfort in her victory and she looked forward to the first challenge.

Meanwhile Dumbledore growled in anger, Hermione was becoming a problem, a problem that needed to be removed quickly. He just had to figure out how to do it and he hoped the first challenge would help him with that.

**AN: Here we are another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. As always please review **


End file.
